Pruskite
Pruskite was the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Ice. She was replaced by Sogdianite. Appearance Pruskite had coral colored skin, plump lips, jagged, fanged teeth, bright yellow, upward-pointed hair, and six red eyes and one yellow eye, each with a black pupil. She has a thick build with a round chest, a thin waist, and thick hips. Her gemstones are embedded in her chest, left and right palms, and the back of her left hand. Debut She wore a ripped and wavy raspberry, bright red, and faded purple top. She had sharp dark maroon and bright magenta shoulder pads and fingerless dark maroon gloves on her top two sets of hands. She had dark maroon and faded purple leggings with ripped stars on the knees. Her leggings split off into a pair of bright magenta "boots" with dark magenta toe tips. She wore a rounded and opaque visor. Current (Before Replacement) She wore a jagged V-neck faded purple and brick red top. She had sharp dark maroon and bright magenta shoulder pads, and a bright magenta waistband. She had fingerless dark maroon gloves on each of her arms. She wore dark maroon and faded purple leggings with a dark maroon "ripped" design. She wore a rounded and opaque visor. Personality Pruskite is described as being 100% attitude.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/136729002697/ Abilities Pruskite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they would have formed Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Pearl and Peridot, they would have formed Galaxite. * When fused with Pearl and Heliodor, they would have formed Titanite. * When fused with Pearl and Rose Quartz, they would have formed Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Pearl and Steven Universe, they would have formed Gaia Stone. * When fused with Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, they would have formed Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they would have formed Champagne Aura Quartz. Skillset * Flail Proficiency: Pruskite can combine Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gauntlets to form a enormous flail. ** Whip Proficiency: She can fight using Amethyst's whip. ** Gauntlet Proficiency: She can fight using Garnet's gauntlets. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Pruskite has control over Ice's and Sapphire's cryokinesis. Trivia * GemCrust changed Pruskite to Sogdianite because she basically looked like a red Sugilite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158135640832/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Its formula is K4Fe(CN)6 · 3H2O and it has a Mohs hardness of 1.5-2. * Pruskite is a trade name for potassium ferrocyanide. ** Potassium ferrocyanide and sodium salt are used as anti-caking agents for both road salt and table salt, as well as wine and citric acid production. * It has an isometric crystal structure. * Pruskite doesn't form naturally, instead it is lab grown. * Iron in the stone can give it a range of red to yellow colors. * This unique stone is sought out for its protective power and ability to strengthen connections to the earth. Gemstones Gallery Pruskite Eyes.png|Pruskite's eyes. Pruskite dance.PNG|Pruskite's fusion dance. References Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Retired/Replaced Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Garnet Fusions